


Deserter

by Kira_K



Series: Michael's POV [2]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is not a deserter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserter

„Michael was a deserter. He was a soldier who turned his back on his own kind,” David Wheele says before he is interrupted by another member of Vega’s Council.

Michael waits until Wheele is finished by his accusations and forces himself to remain impassive. It’s less successful than he would have liked; the threat of violence escapes before he can redress it in prettier words. Ah, well. He was never one for subtlety. He pulls back when the fear is clear in Wheele’s eyes and leaves the humans to ponder his words. 

What he does not understand is why are the people always surprised by him fighting against his brothers? He spent a short infinity before they were even born fighting his own brothers; Lucifer’s name comes to mind easily but there were others, less-known angels as well. Their story is still remembered though rarely mentioned these days. (He wonders what will humanity teach its children about the war between him and Gabriel a thousand or two-thousand years from now. Perchance somebody will write Gabriel’s fall as beautifully as Milton did Lucifer’s. Or maybe there is redemption at the end, and it will be a trilogy – Gabriel’s good years, Gabriel’s bad years, Gabriel crawling for forgiveness – but this is just idle speculation.) 

Michael always fought those who rebelled against God’s orders. Be it beings whose name he never learnt, or whom he knew for thousands of years. He supposes what humanity cannot understand is that fighting against those who rebel is one of Michael’s base functions. Maybe if he had that mythical free-will that humans always blathered about but never really exercised he would chose a different path… but most probably not.

~end~


End file.
